The Unknown Limited Book
Before l get into the story, my name is Carl, l live in a country far away from America, and, English isn't my main language, so, sorry if l make any grammar mistakes. Also, it is my first creepypasta. It would be appreciated if you liked it. 4/7/2019 The story started at the same time as Wrestlemania 35. When l was watching it halfway through, my front door knocked. I went downstairs and opened it, it was a package that l ordered. An application or mod for Roblox. I inserted it into my computer, and it is the same way of how you think a setup would go. When it installed, l opened Roblox and there were so many new features, screenshot sharing, catalog in-game, catalog notifier which is the main feature I'm going to talk about. I then get notified by the catalog notifier and it showed me a limited book item. For 1 Robux! I quickly rushed and bought it. However, when l wore it, it was darker and the cover text from the book was golden instead of the normal ink. I got into a gear testing game to see what it did. It was normal, it has 50 pages about the history of Julius Caesar and Brutus. So, l read 4 pages. After that, l got bored so l left the game. And it was getting kinda late so l got to bed. 4/8/2019 l took a shower, cook dinner, and slept. Before l was woken by a crack in my door. I went up and closed it tight, however, it kept cracking and cracking and cracking, l was tired so l slept in the living room when l slept, l dreamed about something horrifying. I was in a 44-BC-type colosseum. And there were 2 peasants right beside me. And a champion in front of me. The gates shut after 30 seconds of waiting. We then tried to fight. However, the champion kept crushing us. I was the last one alive, he then, grabbed an axe and sliced me. I woke up after that, l ignored it. But, l realized my TV was on. And it showed something disturbing. It was the same thing that happened in my dreams. I realized my computer was on, and it was in hibernation mode. The catalog notifier got crazy, it just won't stop. When l opened Chrome, it quickly redirected me to my avatar, which, the myth book was gone. Any other traces of them were also gone. My friend called me on discord and he said he dreamed about the Colosseum as well, and l was in it. I was confused after that. 4/8/2019 (the morning) After that, I told the Roblox moderation team about this, and, they knew nothing about this gear. I then messaged another mod and he said that one of the admins found the book at a desert and made it to a Roblox gear. All pages that were in the book were copied into the gear. But, the weird thing is the mod that found the book was completely gone. All of his social media accounts were deleted. His Roblox account got banned and he had a rumor where the admin who found it killed his friends and committed suicide after reading the book. 4/11/2019 (Aftermath) Even though l said that all traces of the gear was gone, it was replaced by another gear. It got replaced by the "The Sword of Shai" 4 days after the incident. When l first saw that the gear got replaced, I was confused, because l never bought the gear and my Robux didn't change. I then realized the user "Nightgaladeld" made a post on the DevForums explaining this gear. Currently, the thread was deleted, but, l got a couple of screenshots before it was deleted. Evidence https://www.roblox.com/catalog/174752186/The-Sword-of-Shai (replacement for the gear) (fact: there is an icon under the sword that is the same icon for the book) Obvious note: None of this is real, this is a fun creepypasta l '' ''decided to make while I'm bored. So don't spread false rumors about this pasta. Category:Marked for Review Category:Journal